metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora Unit 242
Aurora Unit 242 was the Aurora Unit on the GFS Olympus. It supported Samus Aran during her mission in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Unit 242 was given a female gender. The first time Samus sees her is in the form of a hologram in the Briefing Room. After recieving the PED Suit Samus goes to her chamber and 242 gives her a mission brief. Role in the Game As the game progresses, 242 will often contact Samus to give her new information or orders, either in her gunship (including a hologram image) or directly in the field. The first time AU 242 was seen was in the Briefing Room on the Olympus. Fleet Admiral Dane introduced 242 to the Bounty Hunters, and they reacted in shock when it responded to Ghor talking about his fascination for the units. 242 reported that all Aurora Units were infected with a Corruption Virus of Space Pirate origin. The Federation's scientists were able to devise a vaccine quickly. The vaccine was first administered to 242, but the network linking the AUs and the information they require to function had to be brought down. While the network was down, the Space Pirates used this advantage to steal the Aurora Unit 313. The briefing was cut short by a Space Pirate attack, but Samus stays behind to look at the AUs hologram, showing she is interested in them. Later while the Hunters are defending Norion, 242 gives Samus advice. She is abe to link to Norion sound system and gives the order for "non-essential personnel" to evacuate the facility. She also moniters the approchal of the Leviathan and is able to accuratley report its time of impact. After the attack on Norion, Samus is outfitted with a PED Suit, and wakes up 1 month after the invasion. Samus meets in person with 242, and she briefs Samus on her new mission. She reports that Leviathans have impacted the planets Bryyo and Elysia. Rundas was sent to Bryyo, Ghor to Elysia, and Gandrayda was sent to locate the Space Pirate stronghold They were outfitted with PEDs, but the Galactic Federation lost contact with all of them 7 days prior. Samus is then sent to finish their missions. After wishing Samus good luck, she helps Samus to locate a downed federarion vessel which will help her aquire new map data for Bryyo. After completing this objective, 242 reports that two energy signitures are powering the Leviathan's shield. Samus travels to Bryyo Fire, where her PED Suit malfunctions at the Corrupted Pool. 242 downloads the data from Samus' suit to analayse the situation. After Samus defeats the corrupted Rundas and aquires the Ice Missile, she investigates the East Generator. 242 tells Samus that the only way to destroy them is with a new weapon. 242 tells Samus to visit a Federation Landing site, near to the crash site of the GF Vessel. After returning to Bryyo Cliffside and finding a new route using the Ice Missile, Samus upgrades her ship. It is at this time that 242 informs Samus that the data she downloaded has revealed that the PED overreacts and causes Samus to enter a corrupted state, from which she can only escape by expelling all her Phazon, or by using the automatic vent. She apologises for not forseeing this. Now armed with Ship Missiles, 242 guides Samus to destroy the Anti Aircraft Tiamat Turrets, and ultimatley destroy the Leviathan Shield Generators. After guiding Samus to destroy the seed on Bryyo, she thanks Samus and tells her that although Ghor is stationed on Elysia, the Leviathan's Phazon is still spreading. She uploads the Virus vaccine to Samus' suit so that she can purge the virus. Samus docks on Elysia and 242 helps Samus to get the Aurora Unit 217 back on line by telling her the position of the Boost Ball, so that she may open 217's chamber. After uploading the vaccine, Ghor appears and severs 217's connection to SkyTown. Samus repels him though, and he makes his exit. 242 does not communicate with Samus for a long time on Elysia, but she helps Samus to locate the Screw Attack on Bryyo Ice. While trying to obtain the Screw Attack, 242's attempts to reach Samus are blocked, and Samus only hears muffled speech that cannot be understood. After Samus leaves Bryyo Ice, 242 reports that the missing flagship Valhalla has been dicovered, and requests that Samus investigate. After destroying the seed on Elysia, 242 says that a message from Gandrayda has been uncovered, reporting the location of the Space Pirate Homeworld. She also informs Samus that a Leviathan has impacted there, and started to spread Phazon very quickly. 242 asks Samus to stop the spread of corruption on the Homeworld from also speading to the rest of the Federation Solar System. After landing, 242 tells Samus that to disable the Shield around the Pirate Homeworld, Samus must first find protection from the Acid Rain that plagues the planet. Samus defeats Gandrayda, who was impersonating a Federation Marine who had false information on how to get to the Hazard Shield that would protect Samus from the Acid Rain. Aurora Unit 242 then reports that 217 has discoved evidence of hidden Chozo Artifacts back on Elysia that would help Samus access the rest of the Pirate Base. After getting the Spider Ball, Samus returns to the Homeworld and gets the Hazard Shield. She then travels to the Pirate Mines to aquire the Nova Beam and then uses it to disable the Homeworld's Shield. The Galactic Federation then invade the Homeworld. Samus then escorts 12 Demolition Troopers to the Skyway where the seed is being mined. The Pirate Commander and his forces makes the mission difficult, but Samus succeeds in killing him. Once the Seed is destroyed, AU 242 contacts Samus and thanks her again. She reports that Aurora Unit 217 has located the epicentre of the Leviathan attacks, and aids Samus in locating Pirate Command codes which will allow the Federation to control a Leviathan Battleship above the Pirate Homeworld, which will create a Wormhole to the epicentre. Samus gains the code on the Valhalla, and 242 reports that the epicentre is actually a planet, which she names Phaaze. She then tells Samus to prepare herself, as there is no turning back after the Wormhole is open. Samus travels to Phaaze, and destroys the Aurora Unit 313, Dark Samus and Phaaze as well. ---- During the credits, 242 speaks with a message to the player: "With the destruction of the planet Phaaze, Samus Aran's arduous fight against Phazon has ended. However in the vast regions of space, this victory is just a twinkling of a star, spreading the light of hope through the darkness." Trivia *Like all AUs, 242 refers to herself as 'we'. *During the ending speech, 242 has no digital effects added to her voice. Category:GFS Olympus Category:Galactic Federation Category:Characters